paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rex Weathers
---- Rex Weathers or Rex. Is a German Shepherd 4 year old Police Dog. He was first a Police Dog in Darwin Australia. But went to Adventure Bay to be a member of the Paw Patrol. The Pups look up to him as a rollmodel and they all think he's a Star! He's also a Champion Sheep Herder. He sometimes gets a bit disturbed. But all he meant was good. He was also the Governor of the Police Department of Darwin Australia from June 2014 to June 2015. ---- Rex's family are also Darwin Police Dogs. And most of them are the same rank as Rex. ---- Diana / Mother Max / Father Georgia / Sister Marko / Brother Major / Brother Sarah / Sister Ella / Wife Scowler / Son Gloria / Daughter Saber / Son Silvana / Daughter Betty / Cousin Clinton / Cousin Ford / Cousin Texas / Cousin Illinois / Cousin Allie / Cousin ---- Rex's rank as a Police Dog is a 2nd rank Officer. Due to this Rex own's quite a lot of weapons. He takes the job very serious and does not muck around on duty. ---- Teeth Claws Normal Police Tazer A 10 bullet Pistol A few set of Handcuffs A roll of Trip Wire A small Knife Heat Vision Glasses ---- Rex was gifted from Ryder and the Pups a Delta Wing shaped Air Uniform! It's powered by 4 Turbo Engine's that gives him enough Thrust to go as fast as Skye can with her Supersonic Jet Pack! ---- Rex doesn't fear much however. His worst fear is Silver small size gun bullets as he was once shot by one and was hospitilized for a month. He also fears the over grown giant squid that swim's around the whole world. He always fears it might come and drag his loved ship The Black Pearl down to the depths. ---- James Mackenzie Chase Rocky Zuma Marshall Everest Skye Rubble Katie Ryder Pluem / OC From Pluem is on the Job Shadow Rex Golden Rex Kazza Gazza / Frenemies And pretty much every good citizen in Adventure Bay ---- Rex when he was back in Australia, He had a Handler as all the Police Dogs did in Australia. His Handler was named Thomas. Officer Thomas and Officer Weathers made a great team. Right up until the day Rex left Australia. ---- Rex owns a Black Mclaren MP4 - 12C - GT4 Police Car. A pretty impressing Police Car! It's also installed with a Rocket Powered Booster and Blue Under Lighting! It is named The Rocket! He keeps her in Ryder's ATV Garage. Engine type: 3.8 Litre Twin Turbo V8 ---- Rex sleeps in a Metal Black and Neon Blue Lines. It is placed on the ocean side of the Lookout Driveway. ---- Yes Sir! Right Away Sir! No Bad Guy Gets The Best Of Me! Rex Weathers Coming Through! Roger! Make way for the Force! Go Go Go Nitro Boost! First Thing's First. Cheating Never Wins! R-E-X! Force Coming Through! Make way for Rex! ---- Rex's last name is based on Strip Weathers from the movie Cars. His first name is Rex because that name is awesome. And it suits is personality. ---- Rex has taken part in a lot of car racing events and has won every one he has entered! His most treasured racing trophy is the dog version of the Australian Grand Prix! All thanks to his Mclaren which was number 11 in his races. He's also taken part in the Pups 2nd Big Race too. He turned out the winner. ---- His Job Safety The Law The Sea His Friends and Family Australia and Adventure Bay His Police Car / Car Racing Pirates of the Caribbean Movies Getting His Head Hair Fashioned Up Swimming The Black Pearl Helping out Being a Rollmodel to the pups / young ones Playing the Organ Sheep Herding Dinosaurs / He's an expert at them, But doesn't know everything The song Holla Concorde / Supersonic Passenger Plane Teaching the younger Police Dogs / Pups to be like him / But no further than 6th Rank Watch TV Soccer Cats / And they like him The colour's Black and Dark Blue ---- Bad People / Animals Litter / As in rubbish on the ground Silver Small Sized Gun Bullets Bad Manners The Over Grown Giant Squid Being called Rexie Disorganization / Like Ryder Russia Being Bossed around Gazza / He is Frenemies with him Being called Fat or Old Hot Peppers Being Pranked ---- Rex's Theme Music is the music he plays on the Organ. Rex Weathers Organ Rex Weathers Organ Lyrics. Rex Weathers Organ Lyrics ---- Officer Weathers / When on duty Captain Weathers / When sailing The Black Pearl Rexie / The name that he hates being called Weathers / A Nickname that runs in his Family King / His name means King Treasure / By his Mum Diana The Shooting Star / The name he is given when he is Streamlined in The Great Race Giant of the Tide / Another name at sea ---- Rex's top secret is that he has a small music locket that he sometimes wears. It's shaped like a heart and he tells others that it's just a necklass. But really it's not. It plays a little tune that reminds him of his loved one Ella. Rex Weathers Locket ---- Eaten by the Kraken in The truth of the Kraken Squid. Taken to the Land of the Dead. ---- He returned in At World's End. ---- Main Voice: Chris Pratt / Actor of Owen in Jurassic World Adventure Bay Shorts: 'Orlando Bloom / Actor of Will Turner in ''Pirates of the Caribbean 'Puppy Voice: '''Max Charles / Voice of Kion from ''The Lion Guard ---- '''Created: '''The 18th of December 2015. '''Birthday in Paw Patrol World: '''The 18th of December 2012. ---- This is Rex's song. Ode to Rex Weathers ---- There is something special about Rex's Eyes. They are coloured brown. At night time, if he's out in the night, his Eyes glow! Some of the younger pups get scared of this. ---- Paw Patrol Stories *Paw Patrol / Pups Visit Australia! *Paw Patrol / Pups Visit La Concorde! *Paw Patrol / Blue Light Job *Paw Patrol / Pups Great Race 2 *Paw Patrol / The Missing Hat Paw Patrol and Friends Season 1 *Paw Patrol and Friends / Rex and Chase *Paw Patrol and Friends / Rex and the Famous Visitor *Paw Patrol and Friends / Rex the Pink Officer *Paw Patrol and Friends / Squeak, Rattle and Roll *Paw Patrol and Friends / Rex Takes A Dip *Paw Patrol and Friends / Chase In A Hole *Paw Patrol and Friends / The Queen's Visit Paw Patrol and Friends Season 2 *Paw Patrol and Friends / Rex Runs Empty *Paw Patrol and Friends / Buzz Buzz *Paw Patrol and Friends / Saber's Special Water *Paw Patrol and Friends / Chase, Marshall and the Squeak *Paw Patrol and Friends / Rex and the Pepper Adventure Bay Shorts *Adventure Bay Shorts / A Rising Threat! *Adventure Bay Shorts / A Rising Threat Bloopers! *Adventure Bay Shorts / The Pups Training. *Adventure Bay Shorts / Time Goes By Songs *We are Family / Weathers Family version / From Ice Age 4 *Rex's Homesick Song *Paw Patrol - The Great Race - Will You Won't You *Paw Patrol - The Great Race - The Shooting Star is Coming Through *Paw Patrol - The Great Race - Be Who You Are *Rap Battle - Ash Ketchum vs Rex Weathers Specials *Rex and Ella's Dream Come True *Rex Weathers The Movie! *Rex Weathers The Movie Bloopers! *Titanic / Paw Patrol Version *Pirates of the Caribbean / Curse of the Black Pearl *The Shepherd Guard / Crossover from The Lion Guard. *Rex and Ella's Wedding *Brookes Adventure with Rex and Ella's Pups *Rex and Gazza : Battle of the Shepherds *Paw Patrol - The Great Race - The Movie! *Rex Weathers - The First Idea *Rex's Grand Adventure *Robot's of the Weathers *Pups and the Witch Dogs *Rex's Halloween Nightmare *Rex Weathers The Movie 2 *Rex's Birthday Surprise *Rex's Christmas Dramas *The New Pup Galaxy *Rex's Phonecall *Rex's April Fools Day Collabs *The Truth of the Kraken squid *At Worlds End Citizen Weathers *Citizen Weathers / The Husband *Citizen Weathers / Ella's Mother *Citizen Weathers / Rex's Mclaren Paint *Citizen Weathers / Fasting *Citizen Weathers / The Soccer Game *Citizen Weathers / Rex's Photo Shoot *Citizen Weathers / Marriage Problems By Others *Rescue in the fire house *Dimention Rescue Start *Pups and the mysterious russell Trailers *Rex Weathers The Movie Trailer *Citizen Weathers Trailer *Rex and Gazza : Battle of the Shepherds Trailer *Rex Weathers The Movie 2 Teaser Trailer / Mentioned Only Paw Patrol Shorts *Paw Patrol Short 1: Dirty Histories *Paw Patrol Short 3: Rex in America *Paw Patrol Short 4: Rex's Food gets Stolen Interviews *Rex Interviews President Trump *Rex Interviews Gazza Rex is Informed *Rex is Informed Windows XP Support has ended *Rex is informed it's raining *Rex is informed his Pizza will arrive late Prehistoric Park *Prehistoric Park / T-Rex Returns *Prehistoric Park / Mammoth Undertaking ---- Rex has tied in Character of the Month for April 2016! He tied with Ace and Lani! Just believe and it might happen to one of your Characters one day! ---- Rex is one of the contenders in '''The Great Race! He takes part in The Fastest Dog Race! '''He will have his fur done up to make him have a Streamlined appearance! The Top of his Front Legs will have Silver Fur Colour and a Line of Silver will going down his body to the end of his Tail! He is then named '''Shooting Star Rex! Like in The Great Race Thomas and Friends Movie, Gordon is Streamlined and named Shooting Star! This is what his contender page is based on. This is his contender page. Paw Patrol - The Great Race : Shooting Star Rex of Australia However, during the race he had to drop out because he pulled his leg muscle. Which he was most upset about. ---- Shadow Rex. Rex has a Shadow version of himself who lives in his head. Shadow Rex. Sometimes he appears to talk with Rex about something important. Only Rex can see and hear him. ---- Golden Rex. There is also a Golden version of himself. Golden Rex. Just a Gold version of himself who has a few powers. ---- Rex has two souls inside him. The one he was born with. And the soul of another German Shepherd named Nightmare. So half of Rex's main soul left Rex and turned into Golden Rex and Shadow Rex. ---- Rex was once the Governor of the Police Department in Darwin Australia. He won 2 elections, he could have ran for a 3rd term, but chose not too. Mostly because he wanted to go back to being a normal officer. June 2014 - 57% of Vote January 2015 - 79% of Vote ---- Plush-coat-can-be-mistaken-for-short-haired-German-Shepherd.jpg|Basic Look of Rex Weathers Il 570xN.421258265 7hax.jpg|Rex's Necklace Music Locket Mclaren-mp4-12c-can-am-edition-main.jpg|Rex's Car Model. Lewis 619 619x356 237975a.jpg|Cars 2 Lewis Hamilton's Colour is similar to Rex's car. But Rex has Neon Blue lines on his car. McLaren-MP4-12C-Interior.jpg|Rex Weathers Car Interior 896868.jpg|Drawing of Rex done by WildernessRescuerJonathan Rex Weathers.png|Drawing of Rex done by Sonicthefox19 Rex Weathers.jpg|A Puppy Version of Rex I did on Puppy Maker Rex Weathers 2.jpg|My Second Picture of Rex on Puppy Maker Rex Weathers AT~.jpg|Rex done by PitbullLover Shooting Star.png|Gordon's Streamlining is what Rex's Streamlining is based on Steamlined Rex.png|Streamlined Rex by Sonicthefox19 Australian Flag.png|Rex's Home Country Rex and ella.jpeg|Rex and Ella at Christmas by Owenthepup121 Love of sunset.jpg|Rex and Ella by Eva & Estrella together forever Windows XP logo.png|Rex's Favourite OS Category:Fanon Characters Category:German Shepherds Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Fanon Category:Heroes Category:Dogs Category:Friendly Characters Category:Dog Category:Boy Character Category:Boys Category:Boy Category:Good Category:Chase787 Character Category:Chase787 Category:Police Officer Category:Husband /boyfriend Category:Fathers Category:Father Category:Protected Pages Category:Paw Patrol Category:Adult animals Category:Adult Dog Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Male Protagonist Category:Brother Category:Older Sibling Category:Older Brother Category:Brothers Category:Grown up Category:Grown up animals Category:Male Character Category:Weather's Family Category:Police Officers Category:Cousin